The Master and The Apprentice
by ozai37
Summary: AU: Jedi Master Rose Sapphire is a member of the Jedi High Council, and one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order. But, how did she get there? This story chronicles Rose's adventures as a Jedi Padawan under her Master, Mace Windu. Prequel to The Raging Galaxy. OC. Adventure/Friendship.


**The Master and The Apprentice**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: This is a prequel to The Raging Galaxy that depicts events before the Clone War with some of my characters including Rose, Mashu, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Temple Precinct, Galactic City, Coruscant<strong>

**Jedi Temple, Training Hall **

"Very good, Younglings." Jedi Master Plo Koon said to a small group of 6 Jedi Initiates. They had just completed a Form One training exercise with training lightsabers. This particular group of Younglings had excelled in almost all of their teachings and were just about ready to take the Initiate Trials.

"Master Plo." A human female Initiate called. She was 14 years old, had beautiful ocean blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair. "When do the Trials begin?" The girl known as Rose Sapphire, adopted daughter of Jedi Master Mashu Sapphire, asked.

Plo turned to the girl. "Good question, young one." He then turned back to the entire group. "Your tests will begin at the weeks end. Prepare yourselves, Initiates, for this is a very important test."

The six Jedi Younglings bowed in respect to Plo. "Yes, Master." They said at the same time before returning to parade rest.

Plo nodded. "I think we are done for now. You're dismissed, Initiates."

The young Jedi hopefuls bowed their heads again and left the room.

* * *

><p>Rose walked alone through one of the main halls of the Jedi Temple. Jedi Knights, Masters, Padawans, and even some groups of Younglings passed by her silently going about their business. When she reached the end of the hall she walked over to one of the turbolifts and pushed the button. After a few moments the lifts doors opened.<p>

As it opened, Rose was surprised to see Jedi Grand Master Yoda and Master of the Order Mace Windu. "Good afternoon, my Masters." She said bowing to the High Council members.

Yoda bowed his head. "Greetings, Initiate Sapphire. Your training, how goes?" The sagely Master asked as he and Windu stepped off the lift.

"It's going very well, Master. I'm ready for the Initiate Trials." Rose said with determination in her eyes.

Yoda chuckled. "Very good, young one. Look forward to it, I do." He motioned to Windu to follow him. "Go now, we must. Another boring meeting to get to, me and Master Windu do." He chuckled again as Windu raised an eyebrow at him, but shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, Master." Rose said, allowing them to pass. _Master Windu can smile?!_ She thought in disbelief as she stepped onto the turbolifts and pushed a button.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi High Council Chamber<strong>

"We must keep a closer eye on the Senate." Jedi Master Mashu Sapphire said to his fellow Council-members. "The dark-side surrounds them, that much is becoming more and more clear."

Master Plo nodded. "I agree, especially with the CIS growing in size. We'll most likely be forced to keep both the Republic and Confederate at bay and in peace."

"Move forward cautiously, we will." Yoda said shaking his head. "Uncertain, the future is becoming."

"Very well, Council adjourned." Windu declared and bowed his head to the Masters in attendance.

The Council stood and filed out of the room to go about their business. Master Yoda held his hand up, stopping Windu from leaving.

"Master Windu, stay awhile longer you will." He then turned to Mashu and Plo who nodded and stayed as well.

"Is there a problem, Masters?" Windu asked, sitting back down in his seat.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Mashu finally spoke. "We're concerned about your... wellbeing, Master Windu."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Every since the... incident with your former Padawan, you've been blaming yourself for her mistakes." Plo explained calmly.

Windu looked down at his feet. They were right. They usually always were. It's been about 2 years now since his Padawans betrayal and he still can't help but feel that the whole thing was his fault.

"Much turmoil we sense in you, Master Windu." Yoda said turning fully to Mace. "Feel we do, that take another Apprentice you should, to get your mind off your former student."

"What?" Windu asked in disbelief. "I can't take another Padawan!" He said stubbornly. "I already failed one now you want me to do the same thing with another."

Mashu sighed. They knew this would be his reaction, but he, Plo, and Yoda felt that this was the only way for Windu to move on. "We understand your reluctance, Mace, but it is a Jedi's responsibility to train the next generation of Younglings to take our place."

Plo nodded in agreement. "You are one of the wisest Masters in the Order, second to Yoda himself. Don't you think you should pass on your knowledge to a student and insure that the Order lives long after we're gone?"

Mace sighed and nodded his head slowly. They were right... again. "Of course, Masters, but I've already failed one Apprentice. Who's to say I want fail another?"

"Windu, you didn't fail Padawan Synthesis, she failed you." Mashu said, leaning back in his seat. "She flourished under your instruction. Synthesis was one of our most powerful and promising Padawans in the Order."

Master Yoda nodded to Mashu and turned back to Windu. "Right Masters Plo and Mashu are. Consider it at least you must. Another Initiates Trial at weeks end there will be."

Windu sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll visit some of the Initiate classes and the Trials."

Mashu nodded and bowed his head. "That is all we want of you, Master Windu. You are free to go."

Mace stood up, bowed to the three Masters and quickly left the room.

"Better than I thought that went." Yoda said chuckling lightly and stood from the seat.

"Master are you sure this will help Windu?" Mashu asked the Grand Master.

Yoda nodded. "Ready, Master Windu is to take another Apprentice. To let go of feelings of failure the greater challenge will be." He continued to walk towards the door. "Master this Windu must."

**/\/\~/\/\**

Jedi Master Windu and Master Plo Koon walked down one of the Temple's many halls, heading towards another Initiate Class. For almost 2 days now, they observed the Jedi Younglings as they trained and studied, looking for a suitable young Jedi to study under Windu.

"This next class is our most promising group of Initiates." Plo said as they approached the large door. The door slide open for them and they walked inside.

The group of six Jedi Initiates were again practicing their lightsaber combat skills, only this time they were sparring in three groups of two.

Windu and Plo Koon moved to the back of the chamber and sat in the bleachers in silence. Windu watched each group of trainees with mild interest. _They are pretty skilled._ He thought to himself as he watched them strike and parry the at their opponents. He looked to the far left of the room and noticed a human female and a Nautolan male circling each other.

After a moment he realized who the young girl was. _Me and Master Yoda ran into her a few days ago._ He remembered, now paying more attention to the girl.

Rose eyed her opponent cautiously, waiting for him to make a move. When she stepped to the right, he moved to the left, and they both continued this for a while.

Suddenly, the Nautolan dashed quickly, closing the distance between himself and her. She brought her training lightsaber up blocked his downward strike before rolling to the side and kicking him in the side. The young boy stumbled from the hit but did not fall as he whipped around and slashed at her. Rose parried the attack and launched her own furry of strikes, not landing a single one. She growled under her breath in frustration as she was forced onto the defensive again.

Plo noticed who he was looking at. "That young Initiate is Rose Sapphire."

Windu nodded. "I knew I recognized her. She has immense power in the Force, I can feel it radiating off of her." _Reminds me of my former Padawan._ He thought as Rose continued to skillfully dodge and block her opponents attacks. "What's the Nautolan's name?"

"Initiate Glenn Fisk, the top of this class." Plo explained as Glenn knocked Rose's lightsaber out of her hand.

Glenn smirked at Rose, who glared in response. "Hm, now I'm impressed." Rose said, dodging his slashes left and right. She bent backwards, avoiding his blade as it slashed for her side. Quickly, she jumped over and behind him before kicking him in the back, causing him to fly forward and land on his face.

Smirking, Rose extended her hand and called her lightsaber back to her. She twisted around just in time to block Glenn's next attack.

"Good move, Sapphire, I'm impressed." Glenn said, getting into an attack stance. He moved with great speed and swung downward at Rose's head. She blocked the attack and slashed at an opening to his side. Glenn saw the attack at the last minute and brought his blade down to block.

Rose kicked the Nautolan in the leg before swinging at his chest. Glenn raised his weapon and caught Rose's blade and they both engaged in a lightsaber lock.

By this point, the other groups of Initiates had finished their duel and were now watching Rose and Glenn.

With Force enhanced strength, Glenn began to push Rose back until she was bent slightly back. After a moment, Rose disengage from the lock and stepped out of his blades range. As she charged for him again, Glenn extended his hand and sent a powerful force-push at her, which broke through her Force shields, and blasted her away from him and into the nearby wall.

_Hmm, her Force abilities need work._ Windu thought.

Glenn deactivated his training lightsaber and bowed to Rose in mock respect as she slowly stood up. "I win again, Rose. Maybe you'll stand a chance next time."

Jedi Master Terra Sinube, the instructor for this class, clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, Younglings, that's enough for today. You've all done an excellent job. You are dismissed."

The Initiates bowed and filed out of the room, though Rose stayed behind, sitting on the ground.

Windu and Plo stood from their spot in the bleachers and headed out towards the door. Mace prepared to follow Plo out but stopped and looked back at Rose.

Rose sat against the wall, hugging her knees. "Why can't I hold a simple Force barrier." She asked out loud then sighed. "I'm not strong in the Force period."

"How can you be certain, young one." A voice said in front of her. She looked up and saw Jedi Master Mace Windu standing there with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Master Windu." Rose stood and bowed to him. "I-I didn't notice you were here."

Windu smiled. "Master Plo and I watched your duel with Initiate Glenn Fisk."

Rose sighed again in frustration. "Great, now even you've seen how weak I am in the Force."

Windu raised an eyebrow at her. "How so?"

"I can't even hold a simple Force barrier to protect myself." She extended her hand and the discarded training lightsaber flew into her hand. "This happens in all of my duels." She explained, clipping the weapon to her belt. "I do well in lightsaber combat, but the moment you resort to Force abilities I fail miserably. The Force is probably weaker in me than anyone else in the Jedi Order."

Windu shook his head. "The Force is not weak in you, young Sapphire. I am sure you've been told this before, but the raw power that flows through you is the most we've seen in a long time. Everyone in your class for that matter."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I thought that was Skywalker?"

"He doesn't really count because he is possibly the Chosen One. Trust yourself, trust the Force and the answers will become clear."

Rose thought about what he said and slowly nodded. "I-I think I understand, Master." She bowed to him in respect. "Thank you, my Master."

"You are quite welcome, Youngling. Just keep practicing and you'll get it. I look forward to seeing how you do in your Trials." Windu bowed and headed towards the door.

**/\/\~/\/\**

Rose stood nervously in front of Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu, Mashu, and the Temple battlemaster, Cin Drallig. The Initiates Trails for her class had already begun and, so far, they have all done well.

"Initiate Sapphire." Yoda began. "To you what is a Jedi's duty?"

Rose took a deep breath before speaking. "I believe a Jedi's job is to serve and protect those who cannot defend themselves. We use the Force to protect and heal others. Even if we could not call on the Force, Jedi would still find some way to help others."

Master Yoda smiled and nodded. "Very good, Sapphire."

Rose let out a sigh of relief. _Made it past the semi-easy part. I didn't even know what I was saying._

"You have all done well, Initiates." Cin Drallig said stepping forward. "Now, it is time for you to put your teachings to use on the battlefield. As Jedi, we may be forced into situations where we must fight to defend ourselves and others. Now, fighting does not have to be your specialty, remember that."

Mashu stepped forward. "We are not going to judge you on whether or not you win or lose, just that you understand lightsaber combat as a whole or in part."

"Yes, Masters." The six Initiates said at the same time.

"We will pair you all in three groups of two." Windu said and they proceeded to split them all up.

To Rose's annoyance she was paired with Glenn Fisk by Plo. "The duel is over when you've downed your opponent. You may begin." Plo said stepping back to where the other Masters were.

Glenn smirked at Rose as they took their positions on the other side of the room. "Well, well, well, looks like we're paired together again. I hate to have to embarrass you like this again, but that's just how it is."

Rose didn't respond. She took hold of her lightsaber and activated it. Glenn shrugged and ignited his saber as well. Unlike last the last time they fought, Rose made the first move. She dashed towards him and swung her training blade downward. Glenn sidestepped the attack and swiped at her side, which Rose quickly parried.

"You seem to have gotten faster, Rose." Glenn said before lashing out with fast strikes to her left and right. Rose was forced onto the defensive as she parried and blocked all of his strikes. The two of them danced around each other attacking and defending. Rose smiled slightly as Glenn began to get increasingly frustrated.

"Alright, time for me to end this." He said and launched a force-push at her. Rose extended her hands and the blast was deflected away from her. At first, Glenn seemed a little surprised, but nonetheless he charged at her, swinging his lightsaber for her side.

Rose quickly jumped over him with incredible speed. Once behind him, she extended her hand out and he was pushed into the wall. Glenn jumped back to his feet and reactivated his lightsaber. He rushed towards her and attacked with a upward slash. Rose stepped back and allowed the blade to pass by harmlessly, then they both clashed blades again and again, repeatedly.

Eventually, Rose noticed that Glenn left himself open to his left. Determined to exploit his mistake, she twirled around his next attack and slashed at him from the left. At the last minute he attempted to block the strike, but the force of the blow knocked his weapon from his hand.

Quickly, Rose called his lightsaber to her other hand and she held both blades in an X shape against his neck. "I win." She said deactivating both lightsabers and handing him back his own.

Glenn frowned and stood back up. "You got lucky, Sapphire." He mumbled as he bowed his head.

Master Yoda walked over to them. "Very good, Initiates. Very good." He then turned to Rose. "Shown great honor and restraint you have, Initiate Sapphire. Good traits for a Jedi those are."

Rose smiled and bowed in respect. "Thank you, my Master."

Windu gave a small smiled as he watched Rose and the rest of her class leave the room to complete the rest of the trials.

Mashu and Plo noticed who he was watching and smiled. "So, Master, what do you think of the Younglings?" Mashu asked.

Windu turned to him. "This group of Initiates is one of the finest we've had in a while."

"And Sapphire?" Plo questioned.

Windu sighed. "She has improved since the last time I saw her duel with Initiate Glenn."

"If I'm not mistaken, it was you who encouraged her to keep trying."

Windu stayed silent for a minute, then nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Plo and Mashu exchanged looks and nodded. "We look forward to your final decision, Master Windu." Plo said and he and Mashu walked away.

Windu stayed for a moment, then left as well.

**/\/\~/\/\**

Mace silently walked through the relatively empty halls of the Jedi Temple in deep thought. He had to admit, as much as he didn't want to, he felt a connection to Initiate Sapphire. Almost like his connection with his former Padawan except, for some reason, this one was stronger. The two of them meeting was not a mere coincidence, it was the Will of the Force that brought them together. There was no denying this.

But, one reason he was reluctant to take her own as a Padawan was because of her power. Initiate Sapphire's raw power in the Force was almost as great as a member of the Council, like Plo Koon, Mashu, or himself for that matter. His greatest fear was that she'll end up like his former Apprentice and fall to the dark side, becoming corrupted with a lust for power. What if he trains her and she turns around and stabs them all in the back?

Windu shook his head. "I can't keep thinking like that." He said to himself, though the doubt was still whispering in his head. _I know what I must do._ He thought and hurried to the Council Chamber.

**/\/\~/\/\**

Rose sat in her meditative position on her knees with her arms behind her back. The day before, her and the rest of her class all completed and passed the Initiate Trials. Already 3 of the 6 students of her class were picked by Jedi Knight as a Padawan, now all that remained was herself, Glenn and another young human male.

Right now, her and what remained of her class were in a meditation class. As Master Sinube said, just because they'd completed the Trials doesn't mean that their studies are over. Until they are picked by a Jedi Knight or Master, they will continue to go to classes.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous in the slightest. In reality she was very nervous. Nervous that no Jedi would take her and she would be sent to the Jedi Service Corps and Glenn would laugh at her.

The door to the chamber opened and, to her surprise, Master Windu and Plo Koon entered. _That's odd?_ She thought to herself. _So far Master Windu's been in most of my classes, observing us. I wonder why._

Windu and Plo walked over to the current instructor for this class, Jedi Knight Sheegwa Singe. "Greetings, my Masters." Sheegwa said, bowing to the two Councillors. "How may I be of service?"

"I have made a... decision. I shall take Initiate Sapphire as my Apprentice." Windu said quietly so Rose could not hear them.

"Oh, of course, Master Windu." Sheegwa said nodding. "She'll be thrilled."

"I will go to the Council Chamber and wait there while Master Plo gets Sapphire." Windu said with a slight bow and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, Sheegwa turned to Plo. "I knew Master Windu would choose her." She said smiling.

Plo chuckled. "Indeed. We've seen it as well. Though, he's still apprehensive about taking another Padawan. Let's just hope teaching Initiate Sapphire helps him let go of the feeling of failure. And what about you, Knight Singe? Have you decided to pick a Padawan yet?"

Sheegwa sighed. "I've... thought about it, but... do you think I'm ready?"

Plo nodded. "You've made it to Knighthood haven't you?" When she nodded he continued. "You are ready, Sheegwa. You'll do a great job. Have you thought of a potential student?"

Sheegwa nodded and looked over to Glenn Fisk. "I've been keeping a close eye on Initiate Glenn's progress and I have a feeling the Force is drawing me to him."

Plo chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "One must listen to the whispers of the Force. Don't worry, you'll do an excellent job."

Sheegwa nodded and turned to her class. "Initiate Sapphire, the High Council summons you." She called to Rose.

Rose reopened her eyes and slowly stood up. "Of course, Master." She said, nervously walking over to Plo and Sheegwa. _What if I'm in trouble?! What if I'm being sent to the Jedi Service Corps?!_ She thought frantically as she followed Plo out of the Chamber.

"Good luck, Initiate Sapphire." Sheegwa said, waving to her.

As they walked through the halls towards the Council Chambers, Plo could sense Rose's uneasiness and worry, though he could tell she was trying to hide it. "Is there a problem, Rose?" He asked.

"Uhhh, Master, am I... in trouble?" She asked hesitantly.

Plo chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "No, young one, you're not in any trouble."

"Then... what's this about?"

"You shall see Youngling."

**/\/\~/\/\**

When Rose and Plo arrived at the Council Chamber, she was surprised to see Windu standing in the center of the room and not in his usual seat. Plo took his place in his Council Chair and nodded to Yoda.

"Master Windu, made your decision have you?" Yoda asked smiling.

Windu took a deep breath and sighed. He glanced over to Rose and nodded. "Yes, Masters. I'm sure of it."

Yoda nodded and turned his head to Rose. "Initiate Sapphire, stand before Master Windu if you please."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, of course, Master." She moved in front of Mace and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mace Windu, Rose Sapphire." Yoda began. "Master and Padawan, you now are. Serve each other, serve the Jedi Order, and serve the Force together you shall."

Rose was shocked beyond humanly possible. Never in her dreams had she thought she would become the Padawan to one of the Jedi Orders most powerful Jedi Masters and Master of the Order Mace Windu. She looked up and smiled at Windu, who smiled back.

"Serve the Force well I hope you will." Yoda said smiling.

"Of course, Masters." Rose said, still smiling.

Mashu smiled as well. "You are both dismissed."

Windu and Rose bowed and Mace led her out of the room.

**/\/\~/\/\**

Rose quickly walked through the mostly empty halls of the Temple. The sun was going down outside and most of the Temple's occupants were preparing for bed or their night jobs such as security and such. Her master, Mace Windu, had told her to head to her room and pack her belongings so that she could move into her new room in his quarters.

As she was walking she saw Glenn walking towards her. "Oh, hey Sapphire." He said, smirking at her. "Get in trouble with the Council did you?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, Glenn I did not. I was finally taken as a Padawan by a Master." She said smiling proudly.

Glenn appeared shocked to hear this. "Oh, and which Master?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Rose smiled again and walked passed him. "Master Windu has chosen me as his new Apprentice." She continued down the hall as Glenn stood in place.

_What?!_ He thought to himself. _She gets picked by Master Mace Windu, one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order!_ What could he possibly see in her and not me?! He shook his head and kept walking. "I still haven't even been picked." He said aloud. _I wonder why Knight Sheegwa wanted to see me?_

**/\/\~/\/\**

Rose returned to Mace Windu's personal quarters where Windu stood outside the door waiting. "Welcome to your new home, Padawan Sapphire." He said, waving his hand at the button next to the door.

Upon entering, the overhead lights flickered to life, illuminating the room. Styled in a rusty-red hue, the chamber was ringed by pilars which framed the windows looking out onto the cityscape of Galactic City. It was relatively barren save a few medication pads and a small holoprojector in the corner. On the other side of the room were two other doors which was probably to the private quarters.

"That's your room there, Padawan." Windu said, pointing to the door to the far left. "My quarters are right next to yours if you should ever need me."

"Of course, Master." Rose said, walking over to the door. Before entering she glanced back over to him. "Uh, Master, was this Padawan Synthesis' room?"7

Windu stayed silent for a moment before sighing and turning to the windows, watching the thousands of aircraft fly about their business. "Yes, I suppose it did. But, that was a long time ago." He turned back to her. "I suggest you get some rest, Padawan. We have a long day tomorrow."

"What will we be doing?" Rose asked curiously.

Windu chuckled, which surprised her. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." He answered with a small smile.

Rose shrugged and entered her room. _At least I know he can smile._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, let the adventures begin. By the way, I wasn't exactly sure what happens when a Master chooses a Padawan, so I looked at The Order Redeems By **** .5851**** where he described the process where the Apprentice stands in front of the Master and the Grand Master, Yoda, declares them Master and Padawan. Works for me :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
